Baz
*Albaz Arab ve yahudilerde ortak isim. Last edited 7 months ago by an anonymous user El-Baz El-Baz, ElbazFamily namePronunciationArabic pronunciation: elˈbæːzMeaning"the falcon"Region of originMorocco, Algeria , Egypt, Israel, FranceLanguage(s) of originArabic El-Baz (Arabic: الباز‎, Hebrew: אלבז, also spelled Elbaz, Al-Baz, Albaz or ElBez (Arabic pronunciation: elˈbæːz) is an Arabic surname, meaning "the falcon" ("Baz" means falcon both in Hebrew and Arabic). It could possibly be linked to the city of Elvas (Portugal), the Spanish surname Paz and the Jewish square El Bayazin (the Falconers) inGrenada. It is classically found among Jewish people emanating from Morocco and Algeria. Notable peopleEdit Osama El-Baz (Arabic: أسامة الباز‎; born 1931), an Egyptian diplomatFarouk El-Baz (Arabic: فاروق الباز‎; born 1938), an Egyptian-American scientistElbazHatem Elbaz (born 1975), an Egyptian Canadian hotelierAlber Elbaz (born 1961, Casablanca), a Moroccan-Israeli fashion designerAndré Elbaz (born 1934, El Jadida, Morocco), a Jewish Moroccan painter and filmmakerGad Elbaz (born 1982), an Israeli haredi singerCheb i Sabbah, born Haim Serge El Baz, a Jewish Algerian club DJNathan Elbaz (1932–1954), an Israel Defense Forces soldierVincent Elbaz (born 1971, Paris), a Jewish French actorMasoud Elbaz (1920-1972, Egypt), a Jewish Shochet and Rabbi appointed by Rabbi Ovadia Yosef to run Jewish slaughter in Egypt See alsoEdit Baz *bâz doğan kuşu,avcı kuşu * BAZ f. Yeniden, tekrar oynatan, oynayan, geri ve arka tarafa doğru... gibi manalara gelir. Kelimenin sonuna veya baş tarafına getirilerek kullanılan bir "ek" dir. :Meselâ: Ateşbâz : Ateşle oynayan *Oyunbaz:Oyunla oynayan *canbaz :canla oynayan *sihirbaz: sihirle oynayan *baz : Yabancı; esas, temel Hukuk *BÂZ Açık tr *bâz f. şahin .Doğan. Yırtıcı kuş. Av kuşu . Kartal Örnekler :Ne kadar çok olursa olsun ördek ü kaz; :ona yeter bir şahin-i baz :::Barbaros Hayrettin PaşaBurda çok güzel dil oyunu var baz oynayan ileri geri giden,yeniden tekrar oynayan ve hatta OYNATAN anlmaları var ; hem de şahin anlamı var. Süper bir söz... :El Ettiler Turnalar Bazlara :Dağlar Yeşillendi Döndü Yazlara :Çiğdemler Taşınsın Söylen Kızlara :Niçin Gitmez Yıldız Dağı Dumanın :::Pir Sultan Abdal - Gelmiş İken Bir Habercik *Bâz İni *BÂZ Ayırma. Temyiz etme *baz Model uygulama da kullanılmak üzere ölçülere uygun hazırlanmış ana kalıp *baz Oynayan tr :canbaz: canla oynayan *baz Süslü kutu tr *baz Taban, ayaklık tr *baz Merkez Bankasının pasifinde kayıtlı bulunan para miktarı tr *baz Doğan kuşunun erkeği tr *baz Bir asitle birleşince bir tuz oluşturan madde, esas tr *baz Temel, esas tr *baz Bir asitle birleşince bir tuz oluşturan madde tr *baz Bir kuş türü :Ne kadar çok olursa olsun ördek ü kaz :Ona yeter bir şahin-i baz ::::Barbaros Hayreddin Paşa : باز şahin, doğan { falcon } :آزhırıltılı, hırıldayan, cızırtılı { wheezy } باز: araphr: باز ::arap: باز :turk: doğan :turan: kartalgillerden, küçük kuş ile beslenen yırtıcı bir kuş. :araphr: باز :arap: باز :turk: çakır :turan: Çakır doğan :araphr: باز :arap: باز :turk: atmaca :turan: Kartalgillerden, ava alıştırılabilen yırtıcı bir bir kuş. :araphr: باز :arap: باز :turk: karakuş :turan: Kartal türünden karakuşlara verilen Translingual Etymology Latin ? Proper noun Buteo #a taxonomic genus, within subfamily Buteoninae - buzzards and hawks Related terms *species **Buteo albicaudatus - white-tailed hawk **Buteo albigula - white-throated hawk **Buteo albonotatus - zone-tailed hawk **Buteo archeri - Archer's buzzard **Buteo augur - augur buzzard **Buteo auguralis - red-necked buzzard **Buteo brachypterus - Madagascar buzzard **Buteo brachyurus - short-tailed hawk **Buteo buteo - common buzzard **Buteo galapagoensis - Galapagos hawk **Buteo hemilasius - upland buzzard **Buteo jamaicensis - red-tailed hawk **Buteo lagopus - rough-legged buzzard **Buteo leucorrhous - white-rumped hawk **Buteo lineatus - red-shouldered hawk **Buteo magnirostris - roadside hawk **Buteo oreophilus - mountain buzzard **Buteo platypterus - broad-winged hawk **Buteo poecilochrous - puna hawk **Buteo polyosoma - red-backed hawk **Buteo regalis - ferruginous hawk **Buteo ridgwayi - Ridgway's hawk **Buteo rufinus - long-legged buzzard **Buteo rufofuscus - jackal buzzard **Buteo solitarius - Hawaiin hawk **Buteo swainsoni - Swainson's hawk **Buteo ventralis - rufous-tailed hawk Tercümeler * af : valk * sq: * : * en:falcon}}, trad+|en|hawk , buteo * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , * : , * : * : * : , * : * : * : * : , * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , , * : * : * : * : * : , , * : , * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ; * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , , * : }} * : * : * : ; ; * : * : *tr:doğan, gökdoğan, şahin * : , Category:Taxonomic names Kategori:Baz